Alchemy (Skyrim)
An alchemist can create magical potions and deadly poisons. Alchemy is one of the 18 skills in The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim and falls under The Thief play-style. As such, alchemy is The Thief's crafting skill as opposed to The Warrior's Smithing and The Mage's Enchanting. Alchemy allows player to make more potent potions and poisons. This is accomplished at an alchemy station or lab, in various locations throughout the game - unlike previous games in the series, the player does not need to carry the alchemical equipment to make potions, but must visit such a lab. Labs are generally located in alchemy supply shops, private studies and occassionally inns. Each possible ingredient in Skyrim has four properties. These are unknown until the player either individually eats ingredients or successfully mixes a potion or poison. {C Governing Guardian Stone: The Thief Alchemy Effects Some alchemy effects can only be discovered by trial and error. {C The following are effects that become available to turn into potion/poisons: *Cure Disease (Charred Skeever Hide, Hawk Feathers, Mudcrab Chitin, Vampire Dust) *Damage Health (Crimson Nirnroot, Deathbell, Ectoplasm, Falmer Ear, Human Flesh, Human Heart, Imp Stool, Nirnroot, Nightshade, Nimroot, Red Mountain Flower, River Betty, Skeever Tail, Troll Fat, Void Salt) *Damage Magicka (Butterfly Wing, Chaurus Eggs, Glow Dust, Hagraven Feathers, Hanging Moss, Luna Moth Wing, Namira's Rot, Nordic Barnacle) *Damage Magicka Regen (Bear Claws, Blue Butterfly Wing, Blue Mountain Flower, Butterfly Wing, Chicken Egg, Glow Dust, Hanging Moss, Nightshade, Spider Egg, Spriggan Sap) *Damage Stamina (Blisterwart, Blue Butterfly Wing, Bone Meal, Canis Root, Creep Cluster, Cyrodilic Spadetail, Giant's Toe, Rock Warbler Egg, Spider Egg) *Damage Stamina Regen (Frost Mirriam, Giant's Toe, Histcarp, Juiper Berries, Nimroot, Silverside Perch, Skeever Tail, Wheat) *Fear (Blue Dartwing, Cyrodilic Spadetail, Daedra Heart, Namira's Rot, Powdered Mammoth Tusk) *Fortify Barter (Butterfly Wing, Dragon's Tongue, Tundra Cotton) *Fortify Block (Bleeding Crown, Briar Heart, Honeycomb, Pearl, Slaughterfish Scales, Tundra Cotton) *Fortify Carry Weight (Creep Cluster, Giant's Toe, Hawk Beak, Scaly Pholiata, Wisp Wrappings) *Fortify Conjuration (Blue Butterfly Wing, Blue Mountain Flower, Bone Meal, Frost Salts, Hagraven Feathers, Lavender) *Fortify Destruction (Beehive Husk, Ectoplasm, Glow Dust, Glowing Mushroom, Nightshade, Wisp Wrappings) *Fortify Enchanting (Blue Butterfly Wing, Snowberries, Spriggan Sap) *Fortify Health (Bear Claws, Blue Mountain Flower, Giant's Toe, Glowing Mushroom, Hanging Moss, Wheat) *Fortify Heavy Armor (Slaughterfish Scales, Thistle Branch, White Cap) *Fortify Illusion (Dragon's Tongue, Mora Tapinella, Scaly Pholiata, Taproot) *Fortify Light Armor (Beehive Husk, Honeycomb, Luna Moth Wing, Skeever Tail) *Fortify Lockpicking (Falmer Ear, Namira's Rot, Pine Thrush Egg, Spider Egg) *Fortify Magicka (Briar Heart, Ectoplasm, Jazbay Grapes, Red Mountain Flower, Tundra Cotton, Void Salt) *Fortify Marksman (Canis Root, Elves Ear, Juniper Berries, Spider Egg) *Fortify One-handed (Bear Claws, Canis Root, Rock Warbler Egg) *Fortify Pickpocket (Blue Dartwing, Nordic Barnacle, Orange Dartwing, Slaughterfish Egg) *Fortify Restoration (Abecean Longfin, Cyrodilic Spadetail, Salt Pile) *Fortify Smithing (Blisterwart, Glowing Mushroom, Spriggan Sap) *Fortify Sneak (Abecean Longfin, Beehive Husk, Frost Mirriam, Hawk Feathers, Purple Mountain Flower) *Fortify Stamina (Chaurus Eggs, Garlic, Lavender, Slaughterfish Egg, Torchbug Thorax) *Fortify Two-handed (Dragon's Tongue, Fly Amanita, Troll Fat) *Frenzy (Blisterwart, Falmer Ear, Fly Amanita, Hagraven Feathers, Troll Fat) *Invisibility (Chaurus Egg, Ice Wraith Teeth, Luna Moth Wing, Nimroot, Vampire Dust) *Lingering Damage Health (Imp Stool, Mora Tapinella, Orange Dartwing, Slaughterfish Egg, Slaughterfish Scales) *Lingering Damage Magicka (Purple Mountain Flower, Swamp Fungal Pod, Torchbug Thorax, Wheat) *Lingering Damage Stamina (Butterfly Wing, Chicken's Egg, Nightshade) *Paralysis (Briar Heart, Canis Root, Imp Stool) *Ravage Health (Giant Lichen, Silverside Perch, Skeever Tail, Eye of Sabre Cat) *Ravage Magicka (Frost Mirriam, Lavender, Orange Dartwing, Red Mountain Flower, Silverside Perch, Skeever Tail, White Cap) *Ravage Stamina (Bee, Bone Meal, Deathbell, Thistle Branch) *Regenerate Health (Bear Claws, Garlic, Juniper Berries, Luna Moth Wing, Namira's Rot, Nordic Barnacle, Vampire Dust) *Regenerate Magicka (Garlic, Jazbay Grapes, Moon Sugar, Salt Pile, Taproot) *Regenerate Stamina (Bee, Fly Amanita, Mora Tapinella) *Resist Fire (Bone Meal, Dragon's Tongue, Elves Ear, Fire Salt, Fly Amanita, Mudcrab Chitin, Snowberries) *Resist Frost (Frost Mirriam, Frost Salt, Moon Sugar, Purple Mountain Flower, Slaughterfish Scales, Snowberries, Thistle Branch) *Resist Magic (Bleeding Crown, Chicken's Egg, Hagraven Claw, Lavender, Nimroot, Tundra Cotton, Void Salt, Wisp Wrappings) *Resist Poison (Beehive Husk, Charred Skeever Hide, Falmer Ear, Garlic, Grass Pod, Mudcrab Chitin, Slaughterfish Egg, Thistle Branch, Troll Fat) *Resist Shock (Blue Dartwing, Glow Dust, Glowing Mushroom, Hawk Beak, Pine Thrush Eggs, Snowberries, Swamp Fungal Pod) *Restore Health (Blisterwart, Blue Dartwing, Blue Mountain Flower, Butterfly Wing, Charred Skeever Hide, Deadra Heart, Eye of Sabre Cat, Imp Stool, Rock Warbler Egg, Swamp Fungal Pod, Wheat) *Restore Magicka (Briar Heart, Creep Cluster, Dwarven Oil, Ectoplasm, Elves Ear, Fire Salt, Giant Lichen, Grass Pod, Moon Sugar, Mora Tapinella, Red Mountain Flower, Taproot, Vampire Dust, White Cap) *Restore Stamina (Bear Claws, Bee, Charred Skeever Hide, Eye of Sabre Cat, Hawk Beak, Histcarp, Honeycomb, Large Antlers, Mudcrab Chitin, Orange Dartwing, Pearl, Pine Thrush Egg, Purple Mountain Flower, Sabre Cat Tooth, Silverside Perch, Small Pearl, Torchbug Thorax, Wisp Wrappings) *Slow (Deathbell, Large Antlers, River Betty, Salt Pile) *Waterbreathing (Chicken's Egg, Histcarp, Nordic Barnacle) *Weakness to Fire (Bleeding Crown, Frost Salt, Ice Wraith Teeth, Juniper Berries) *Weakness to Frost (Abecean Longfin, Elves Ear, Fire Salt, Ice Wraith Teeth, White Cap) *Weakness to Magic (Creep Cluster, Rock Warbler Egg, Salt Pile, Scaly Pholatia, Taproot, Torchbug Thorax) *Weakness to Magicka (Jazbay Grapes, Salt Pile ) *Weakness to Poison (Abecean Longfin, Bleeding Crown, Chaurus Eggs, Deathbell, Giant Lichen, Pine Thrush Egg, Sabre Cat Tooth, Small Antlers) *Weakness to Shock (Bee, Giant Lichen, Hagraven Feathers, Void Salt) Note: This is not a complete list. Please add discoveries to both Ingredients and Effects in alphabetical order. Alchemy Ingredients Ingredients can be found all throughout Skyrim. Each has four different effects which can be discovered by attempting to brew a potion/poison with two or more ingredients sharing an effect. Note: This is now a complete list of alchemy ingredients (according to the Skyrim Guide). Please feel free to add further discoveries. sucessful potions add to skill -Jp12x Alchemy Perks The following are the perks that become available to select as the skill is leveled up Books The following books raise your Alchemy Skill: *The Song of the Alchemists *Vernaccus and Bourlor Achievements See also * Skill (Skyrim) Category:Skyrim: Skills Category:Skyrim: Perks Category:Skyrim Category:Skyrim: Items